


from the beginning

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: I'm so sad because no one writes a new story....





	1. Chapter 1

Snow was falling all night, made a real snowy idyll. Jude looks through the window of a warm room and thinking how much he life change from tommorow.   
Ever since he can remember lives alone with his mother. Although they never missed anything, Jude nevet met his father.   
Now, after graduation, will finally have the opportunity to do so. Oscar who his mother left immediately after Jude's birth, recently expressed the wish that Jude came to work for him. The mother strongly opposed, but he wanted to know his father, whatever that might be. He told her let him go to decide. And after long negotiations and talks Jude tomorrow moving to LA.

Mother drive him to the airport, once gave him a worried look, but finally come to terms with his decision. Jude hugged her and promised to call more often.

LA is like a big glowing ball in comparison with his city. There is no winter, no snow, all shining and bursting with life. Jude already at the airport feels the pulse of the city that will soon meet. At the exit waiting him limousine which Oscar sent. The driver politely asked him whether the well-traveled and open door for him. Jude feels strange. He's not used to this kind of royal treatment. They ride for a while through the city, which Jude curiously watching, when they are stopped at the gate vast site Oscar's residence. Jude went out of the car and looks at the house without a word. The first time after the decision to come here come in mild discomfort. Who knows why Oscar called him, he thought, shook his head and walked in.

He seen Oscar only in pictures that his mother had, not hiding anything from him, but not much mentioned him. The only thing he knew, Oscar pays alimony and that was it. Then a few months ago suddenly appeared and tried to persuade to come work with him.

Jude entered in the big office. Oscar seems so small for the massive oak table, surrounded by books. Since Jude was almost two meters tall, his father was extremely low. Strange, he thought in a moment when Oscar got up from the table and held out his hand. He was extremely polite but didn't waste time. In a few sentences ask for his mother how he was traveling and a few generalities, and then cut to the chase.  
Oscar talked about LA Devils who owned so many years. Jude listened and took in every word, but above all he was cautious. He watched the man who claimed to be his father, and from the first moment something he didn't like. Nevertheless he let things go during the Oscar imagined. He offered him a position as vice-president of the club. Although Jude nothing so far didn't know about this job, he was not afraid of anything, everything could be learned.   
For tomorrow agreements visit the arena, than greetings and driver Jude drove to a rented apartment.  
When Jude found himself in the apartment drop their bags and looked out the window. The building is in a luxurious neighborhood, of course. He didn't expect anything less from Oscar. He went to the refrigerator and poured whiskey while seated to collect her thoughts. For now, it didn't mean anything as Oscar claims that is his father, at least in terms of family. The only family he recognized was his mother, and will remain so. He decided to give a chance to this situation, but be careful.

Tomorrow morning taxi drive him to the arena before the agreed time. When he get inside look at the building. On the walls hang pictures that show a long-standing history. One had to admit Oscar, a job he had at his fingertips. It can be seen from every detail in arena. The working day has long since begun. In the halls meets staff and dancers. Now and then pass that player so it seems that the training in progress. Jude followed them to the hall. He climbs up somewhere on the top of the stands, and for a while looking at what is happening on the ground. Soon come time of the appointment. After a bit he panic, will be capable of everything Oscar will ask him?  
He looked one more time training, so he went to Oscar's office.

Oscar immediately begin explaining what will be his job. Totally engrossed in the papers Jude don't even notice that hours past. There are few day to get to know the city before it starts. For now, it all seems OK. Jude is still cautious. They'll let some time pass, Oscar will surely eventually find out what actually wants from him.

After the meeting, Jude prompts taxi. Cruise around the city to look around and think about everything. When he came to the apartment call her mother and briefly tell what was happening. The mother is still distrustful. Jude is soothing, says her that he hasn't not either naive. Oscar must have a reason, and he will wait patiently. Along the way, he given the opportunity learn to work and meet people. It certainly cann't hurt.  
From today begins a new period of his life, who knows what waiting for him ...


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while since Jude working for LA Devils. Job requires full engagement. While the team around him was great, Jude tried to show how capable and how much appreciate the opportunity you got. For now everything is going well. He not offter seen Oscar, and when he was seen him, they talking only about work.  
Already accustomed to the life in the big city. Not at home didn't have especial social life. He was always a little closed and shy guy. Out here and there with the company from the university. Sometimes he went to the date with some girl. But none of it was in the long run. This continued here too. He met a lot of new people, but somehow not be with anyone got close enough to establish a relationship outside of work.  
Every day he returned late at night in their luxury apartment. He had enough strength just take a shower and go to sleep. Sometimes he stood with a drink and looking out the window in life that goes on outside. A life that was flowa past him.

Eventually Jude is increasingly taught business, expanded circle of contacts, getting to know the rules of life of a large city. He was still. Most people from the club eventually accepted him not because it is the owner's son, but because he was a hard-working and willing to help everyone.

Tonight his team preparing contracts for several new players. Tomorrow will hold a press conference to present the reinforcement of which is one of the famous names Zero, young basketball player from Ohio. Jude has already learned a lot about basketball and basketball players. Although it did not interfere in the sports part, because it was not part of his job, he would sometimes go see same game. Just to establish the knowledge and practice.

When he went home already is very late. Parking is almost empty. While rummaging through his pockets he drops car keys. When he bent down to look for keys in that gloom, someone stand next to him. Jude stood up and frightened look at the man who gives him the keys.  
"Here you go" man smiles.  
"Thank you" Jude confused takes the keys.  
"I am Zero" man present still smiling, and extended her hand.  
"Jude" introduced himself , now less apprehensive.  
He seen Zero in the pictures and footage match that he examined in his file. He wanted to say more, but someone calls him from a distance and Zero with a smile ran in that direction tossing only a short greeting. Jude sat down in the car still astonished and go home.

In the morning when he wakes looked at his watch and realized that he had slept through the alarm. Jump out of bed and to the speed of a shower, dress and go. He hopes not have much to be late on this big day. When he gets arena is full of journalists and fans who want to see new players. He enters on second entrance because he had forgotten some papers. In the part where his office is no one. While viewing some documents don't even notice that someone was standing in the doorway. Jude stood up and re afraid when see Zero. "Hey, is not hard to find you" Zero say. Jude doesn't know what to make of it, why would Zero ask for him? Train of thought interrupted him again with Zero voice "Oscar's son? Well, well, I didn't know that I immediately ran to the main beast?" Laughed again while Jude still looking confused. Then Jude finally jerked " Is not it already begun conference?" "Not until the star comes" Zero winked, then disappears again like last night.

Jude for a while standing with papers in hand and thinking "Is he flirting with me, or ...?"  
Here he learned to be careful with people, kind, but especially careful. He shook his head, picked up what he needed and went down to the hall. The mass of people listening to the presentation of new players. Flashes photographers from all sides. Jude doesn't want to be part of the world of big stars, he was the happiest doing his job in peace and quiet. Luckily, Oscar wasn't asking him to be in media. For a short time on the side watching all the madness, and then go to meeting with sponsors.

 

Zero arrived the day before in LA from Ohio. The crew that followed him found in the parking lot of Arena, and then they should go in exploring the city. As he stood and examined his e-mails, his view attract on high black-haired man in a suit who was obviously looking for something. He looked totally engrossed, but so lovable. Zero came closer and leaned over the keys that have fallen by the car. He smiled at the man whom handed the keys. 

When he returned to the team that was waiting for him, headed for the hotel, where they will be temporarily placed. In the room again remembered the boy he met in front of the arena. Jude. His name seemed vaguely familiar. He cann't remember where, but there is time, now needs to prepare for tomorrow's presentation.

Before the conference introduced them from the second entrance. While passing the corridors, Zero attract inscription on a door: Jude Kinkade. Wow, he thought, boy is Oscar's son? He smiled and ran for the rest of the team ...


	3. Chapter 3

Jude sometimes meet Zero in the hallway. Fair to say hello sometimes, asks him how he is, smiled and went on his way. Jude are not even remember why he thought he might flirt with him. He didn't have time to think about it, the job took away all his time. Still he sometimes go on games when the Devils play at home. Zero was a great player, which meant that Oscar had a sense of investment. Of course it had, not by chance to be one of the richest men in the city.

Jude are still wondering why Oscar hired him. Now passed the second anniversary of when he moved in LA, but he was no closer to his father than the first day. He occasionally visited mother over the weekend. She still tried to persuade him to come home. Jude assured her that he is doing just fine right where it is. He learned a lot about business, had more than a good salary. The only thing he didn't have was free time, and so it will have no one to spend. So, everything was fine. Probably.

One evening when he was returning home standing near the car and talking on a cell phone when you re-create the Zero from somewhere. Jude nodded to greet him, but he stopped and patiently waiting to end the conversation.  
"You're working late" Zero asked him casually  
"Like every day" Jude smiled " wasn't a privilege to be Oscar's son, is it?"  
"Would you like a drink?" Zero ask him  
Jude looks at him with surprise but at once replied "Sure."  
So they go to a nearby bar. While riding drop the uncomfortable silence. Thousand thoughts going through Jude's head. Zero sat back on seat very easily.  
The bar doesn't have a lot of people. They find a place at the bar and order a drink. Zero took a sip, and he ask him several couple of questions. Jews forced fits, for some reason he cann't relax. "Today Oscar call me" Zero suddenly says. Jude froze in place. "He asked me to keep an eye on you" Zero sets while slowly sipping a beer as if what he said was the most natural thing in the world. Jude is swallowed drink and stood up abruptly, almost collapsed chair "I will not ask Oscar's for friends, I'm not in kindergarten" then turned toward the exit. Zero looked at him in surprise, but when he see that Jude went out, pay drink and ran after him. "He did not mean like that" Zero say when arrives at the car, "he thought it would be good for you to relax sometimes. Jude, not all in work, Oscar didn't mean anything by it. He said not to tell you, but I thought it's better this way" Jude just now noticed that Zero keeps him on hand, so abruptly withdrew his hand. "OK, I think fist, I will not promise anything" Jude says somewhat calm voice "You want me to drive you to your apartment or to call you a taxi?" Zero walked around the car, and he threw "to my flat please, so that you know where you need to come tomorrow for dinner" Jude does not say anything. They sat back in the car, and drive him home. On leaving Zero took his cell phone and typed his number "Call me in the afternoon, OK?" And without waiting for an answer disappeared into the building.

Jude was angry when came to the apartment. What is his idea? Not bought me if I his son? And why he chose Zero? After the shower went straight to bed, but cann't sleep. Even more angry with himself because he is not offended by the idea to associate with Zero. Why? Come to think about it really wouldn't have anything to hang out with him, but why is he so angry than?

The next day at work cann't be not concentrate. Several times takes cell phone and looking at his number, and put it down. When he realized that the hundredth time read one and the same side of the contract, take a cell phone and dialed a number. Zero occur immediately, "Hey, dinner is at seven, be the exact." "How do you know it was me?" Jude asked, puzzled. "I'm psychic" Zero laughed out loud, "so what do you think how much I called them to dinner? See you, okay "and hung up. Jude says "Hi" even line is dead, and laughed to himself. May not even be so bad, he thought, and go home.

Catch up himself to half an hour standing in front of a mirror and thinking what to wear. He looked looked at his watch and at last wear T-shirt and jeans. He don't go to the Hilton for dinner, right? Grab the car keys and go. It is few minutes to seven when the elevator went up to the Zero apartment. Jude few second thoughts whether to ring or not.   
Than ring the bell and he seems to take forever while Zero opened the door "Good evening, come in" he says simply. Jude say hello and give him a bottle of wine. Zero led him to the kitchen and showed him to sit down. "Something smells good" Jude says politely. Apartment is very similar to his. Apparently this is one of Oscar's building. "Thank you," Zero is still working around the dinner "How was your day? "Jude thinks that he feels very comfortable "Usually" he says now a little bit relaxed. While dinner talk mainly about basketball, games and preparations that follow. No one inquiry into the too intimate zone questions. After dinner together clean up the kitchen as they do it always. Jude thanks and says he has to go home. Zero smiled enigmatically while walking to the door. On leaving Zero says, "The next time your turn ... surprised me ..." winked and closed the door behind him. What this will now be a regular thing, Jude thought a little excited a little anxious while walking to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while, their meetings have become a common thing. Except when one of them was on the road. Jude no longer couldn't remember a time when they are not hung out. Somehow it has become normal to occasionally go out to dinner, or watching the game or simply socialize in one of the party. One day Zero has brought some papers to Jude flat and simply stayed. Every day after training or matches found himself again and again in front of Jude door.  
This no longer an obligation that was promised to Oscar. Zero to came across as thinking about the Jude and when he was not with him. Jude was a good, kind, quiet and withdrawn. He liked him especially because it was his polar opposite. In fact, little by little he realized that Jude the only friend he have since come to this city. The man who does not want anything from him, who likes to hang out with him, that he was available for him all the time.

This weekend both no obligation, and plan to go somewhere out of town to a little downtime. Saturday morning sit in the Zero car and went without any particular target, where the road takes them. They try to avoid a bigger and more famous places that they would not disturb fans or journalists and miraculously succeed them. They lunch in the restaurant somewhere on the highway. They talk about the week that was for them and the plans. Day passes pleasant and relaxing. Jude was joking at Zero account how urban girls will miss him this weekend. Zero does remain him on how he is a lone wolf. Both the conspiratorial laugh, as friends who know each other very well.  
How to spend the night will begin to drop, trying to find a hotel where they could spend the night. The hotel is small, comfortable and most importantly doesn't have a lot of guests. Applications to the front desk asking for two rooms. Offer them a late supper, after which one more time sitting at the bar and have a drink or two, both agree to tomorrow a bit more explore countryside, and than go to sleep.

Jude is just showered and walk around the room with a towel around his waist. He thought he heard a soft knock at the door. When opened, see Zero standing only wear boxers. "Do you have something against headaches?" Zero asked him unconscious while watching him from head to toe. Jude waved to enter while searching pills in the dim room. When he turned not figure how much Zero is close to him. The room suddenly formed thick air. Jude felt almost physical pain somewhere in the bottom of the stomach, and not thinking grab Zero on both sides of the face and kissed him. It seems that Zero could hardly wait that and intensity reciprocates. While they passionately kissing, Zero hands are all over Jude body. In one swift movement took off his towel from his waist and pushed him onto the bed. He's looking at a man lying in front of him with open admiration. Jude nodded slightly, as Zero perceived as a call and took off his boxers than join him on the bed.  
Zero get on his knees and set up between Jude open legs. Hand it follows the line of Jude body from the spot of the neck to the left nipple by gently twist, as Jude sighed loudly. Than put hand down on his stomach, than on Jude hard as a rock from which already leaking precum. He bent down and licked his head several times, and then took it into his mouth. Jude emerges as to the mechanical bull. The mist which feels the onslaught of passion clouded his intellect and coordination. Hands crowd sheets below. Such a blow job doesn't remember in his whole life. Zero while it processed in an instant thrust his hand toward his mouth. Jude understand what he wants, and moistened with saliva several fingers. Zero then suddenly pulled back and one finger slowly begins to circulate about Jude hole. Jude spread your legs evan more. Zero slowly slid one finger, and when he felt resistance discount gently massaged his prostate. Still working on Jude cock, added another finger and begins to fuck him. Jude felt his orgasm grows and disperses throughout the body. Fails to say or do anything when they leave the jet in Zero mouth with a loud scream. Zero swallowed, picked up again on his knees and smiled smugly. Get closer to completely close Jude semi lowered cock still pulsing and bent down to kiss him. Jude felt his taste for the first time in his life and it seems to him like the most natural thing in the world. While kissing, Zero grabbed his own dick and starts to jerk off first gently, then faster, faster, until Jude don't feel the hot jet on its belly. At the moment of climax Zero leave a bite on the Jude neck as that marks the territory. Then he slowly pulled to the Jude could relax cramped legs and lay on the bed next to him.  
Zero bent down and grabbed his boxers, wiped Jude stomach and throw them somewhere in the corner of the room. No one spoke a word lying next to each other without touching immersed in his thoughts. 

After a while Zero looked at Jude who had fallen asleep, and then he begins to sink into sleep too, thinking: when Oscar asked me to hang out with Jude, this hadn't in mind for sure...


	5. Chapter 5

The morning had not yet dawned, when Zero suddenly opened his eyes. Headache was lower, but still present. He tries to remember where it is. Someone is sleeping beside him? Suddenly he went back film from the last night.... Jude? Jude! Shit !!!  
He tries not to move so not to wake him up. How did this happen? He thinks, actually he knows what happened, but....? What happens now? Jude is the only friend he had and really liked spending time with him. This could might spoil everything.  
He however decide to get up and go to the bathroom, than somehow slowly sneak out of bed. Jude still sleeping peacefully. In the bathroom, he looks in the mirror and just shook his head in disbelief. He piss, brush his teeth, wash face and swallow tablet who had found in the cupboard. When he returned to room, some time thinking what he could put on to be back in his room. "Don't ..." he hear hoarse voice, while strong arms wrapped him around waist and pull him in the bed. "Jude!" Zero feebly tries to defend, as the Jude laugh "What happens on vacation, you know ..." While Zero still trying to say something, Jude straddled and begins kissing him while with one hand jerking off both their swollen dick. ...

On the way home, Jude is totally relaxed. Tell him story of some of their events from childhood, he acts as if nothing had happened. Zero is tense, there is a feeling that will jump out of your skin.  
When the Zero drive to the apartment, Jude thanks to the holidays and casually waved and say "I'll see you tomorrow .." than disappeared into the building.   
Zero slowly drive toward his apartment. Through his head is spinning a hundred and one unanswered question. He had both, women and men in his life, but this is something else entirely. He still can not leave the feeling that from today all irrevocably change, for the worse.

Amazingly, next few days, nothing special happens. Although constantly have the feeling that we should talk, Jude doesn't mention what happened between them, than Zero doesn't mention anything too.

Today has a long training. Jude asked him to bring him some papers of trainers, if it arrives, because he has to leave work early. It is already late when Zero appears to him. Jude talking to someone on the phone, and he waved to take a beer while waiting for him.  
Zero sat on the sofa, as if he were in the respondent bench. On this couch was a hundred times before. There is no reason for embarrassment, but yet ... As the conversation repaid, Zero already decided to go home, when Jude approaches from behind and put his hand on Zero shoulder. Than his arm slipped inside his shirt and began stroking his chest. Zero suddenly forget why he thought that this was all wrong and pulled him into his lap. Jude has such a sweet lips. While kissing, Zero has a sense of when that time has stopped .... what's happening to me, he thought, but the very next moment lost in extazi when Jude dropped to his knees, undid Zero's jeans, pulled them down with his boxers, and take his hard cock in mouth ...

After a few months, one morning while Zero looks at Jude who sleeps beside him, he realized he couldn't remember the last time he was in his own apartment. He didn't even notice when he began bring his stuff to the Jude apartment. Jude had long since given him key, before they became intimate, but even he is not of this made a big thing.  
As much as he feared what would happen one day, more than anything Zero could no longer imagine his night, especially his morning without Jude.   
Suddenly hits him: I fell in love for the first time in my life! When snuggled with nude Jude body, he start shivered. " What is it ?" Jude whispered in his ear. "Nothing, sleep" Zero closed his eyes and squeezed him harder, trying to dispel the mortal fear that gripped him ...


	6. Chapter 6

Zero was distracted all day. When a coach says that Oscar wants to talk to him, until a few moments waiting to receive it, Zero becomes more and more nervous. He is sure that Jude and he was discreet, but he cann't shake the impression that Oscar somehow read his thoughts.   
When he entered, Oscar behave like ever. He don't show any changes. He asks him a few questions about training and matches. Zero corresponds mechanical, but sit in a chair like that every time to jump out of his skin.  
Oscar noticed how is Zero nervous, but thought it was because of tonight's game. Out of his mind doesn't fall that Jude and Zero hiding something from him. In fact, already forgot what he asked Zero. The last time he had some business problems, and didn't pay much attention.  
He wanted to talk to Zero about renewal of his contract. Otherwise, it served his team, but this time he wanted to do it personally. He like Zero. He was a star: arrogant, handsome, a favorite of women, but he never forgot what was his job. Since he came, this is a series of successes.

After talks with Oscar, Zero went out into the hall and leaned back on the first wall. Took a deep breath with relief. Instead of all that he feared, Oscar had nothing but praise for him and offered him more favorable terms.  
While thinking about all this, with the other end of the hallway encounters Jude. He smiled, then looked up at Oscar's door and froze in place. After Zero expression realized that he came from Oscar, probably he call him on meeting.  
Jude thought the same: perhaps Oscar somehow know, and icy shiver down his spine. What will happen if he found out he was gay? Now first time that comes to his mind. What if this become a problem? What will he do? Whether he will be able to give up their friendship? Whether the occasional word " friendship ".   
He approached laughed nervously. Zero is trying as casually greet him. But both awkwardly nodded, and touched each other's hands in passing. Zero extend to the locker room, and Jude according to his office.

While preparing for a new work day, still thinking about Zero and how this between them is no longer just a harmless pastime, a long time ago not only this ... From thinking snap him knock on the door. When he called to open, Oscar enters, on which Jude sit upright in a chair. Say hello to him and asks if everything is okay. Oscar nodded and sat down across from him. He thought he was a little nervous today too. So what's with this young, he thought to himself, but passed on the job.

Jude went early from work because Oscar asked him to do some meetings in the city. Carry home something for dinner and watch the game on TV. Zero was brilliant again. Jude remember what happened this morning and again starts to think about a situation in which he found himself. To be honest until now had no relationship, except a pair of sex tours while studying. He didn't want to admit that this is something serious, but everything pointed to it. They spent every free moment together. Zero is almost every night sleeping with him. 

Zero after game with team went to celebrate the victory. While sitting at the bar approached them several girls. After a while, the fun heats, and Zero realized that one of the girls constantly intrusive puts her hand on his knee. Sweet laughed and apologized and went to the toilet. Not wanting to apologize, went without saying goodbye, take a cab and go to the Jude apartment.

Jude fell asleep in front of the TV. Zero turned off the TV and sit beside him. Watching him for some time while considering that this is the only place he really want to be.   
"Hey, how was it, I fell asleep ..." Jude asked without opening his eyes.   
Zero lies down beside him "Well, it was boring without you ..." so kiss him somewhere behind the ear, because he knows that Jude loves it.   
Jude laughed happily, then again remembered this morning "What Oscar wanted?" turned and looked him in the eye.   
" Commended me how great care of his son " Zero winked and compresses Jude closer to him "I'm kidding, he called me for the contract, nothing special. But I would like to ask you a question?" looked at him a little bit scared.  
"I know, you wanted to ask what would Oscar thought about this?“ Jude pointed to the two of them.   
Zero nodded affirmatively "And?"  
"I don't care what he thinks, he and the whole world, as long as you return each evening to me ..." Jude abruptly shut up. He said more than he intended. Zero looked at him a little stunned. So far he didn't know what Jude thought.   
Suddenly he grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him with such ferocity that Jude almost ran out of breath.   
"Oh, what did I do to deserve this ..." Jude fails not finish the sentence when Zero kissed him again, and while wrestling both fell to the floor laughing as children.


	7. Chapter 7

They both hardly endure separation, and now Zero traveling on a tour that will last at least two weeks.  
Jude wakes up much earlier than usual. Never in his life didn't think it would be tie for someone like this. While Zero sleep, overwhelmed him tenderness, and finally realized that he had found his soul mate.  
Zero doesn't open his eyes, only smiling. Stretch out one hand and intertwined his fingers with Jude's. "I'll miss you, you know ..." And yes, Jude know.

A week passed, and Jude had a feeling as if the years. They heard each other every night, then Jude be happy if he makes sleep a few hours.   
That night when he turned for the hundredth time in bed, got up, got dressed, book a flight and called the taxi.  
Taxi from the airport drive him to the hotel ... It's early morning. He steps up to the floor where the Zero room is and quietly knocked on the door. When opened, at first, Zero is shocked, but the very next moment pulled him inside and slammed the door behind them. "How did you ..." he began to ask, but Jude kiss him while pulling him towards the bed ...  
After showering they lying in bed and talking about last week. Luckily Zero no commitments until the afternoon. After a while, they both fall asleep again. Zero hear knock on the door. Suddenly stood up, footwear something along the way and opened the door. Marc, one of the team mate stopped by to ask him if he wants to come down to lunch.   
"Have you been sleeping?" The man looked at him with a smile, and then over his shoulder he saw Jude who still sleep. Stuttered totally confused "I'm sorry, I should have called first" clumsy apologize and leave.  
Zero returned to the room. Somehow he was afraid of this moment, but now he don't care. Lie near Jude, embraced him and cover. Could there be anything more beautiful than this? Everything else is so irrelevant.  
Jude was already up when Zero again awakened. Meanwhile ordered coffee, and bring him to bed. Zero told him what happened, to which Jude only laughed "I don't mind."  
"This would have happened sooner or later, so why not now?" Zero gets out of bed "come on, let's go to lunch". Both dress and go down to the restaurant. They know it will be all kinds of comments, but now they are together, so it will be easier to bear whatever happens.  
The team is already there. Greetings and sit at one of the tables. Marc polite asks Jude why he is here. Jude looked at Zero "came to see him" said quietly. Marc looked back at them both. How had not noticed, he thought. Although Jude rarely attend the games, maybe he saw them a few times together. But now that he remembered some situations, there were signs.  
After lunch, everyone went to the training. Zero is a few moments to comply with the Jude, kissed him and ran with the others.  
Jude went back to the room. Now it all came to light. Will not take long to Oscar find out. He not worried by this at all. If he doesn't like it, he may go to work anywhere. Don't care for Zero career too. This can only help his career, each PR is good PR, right?

Indeed, after returning from the tour, their story was interesting for a while. There were a couple of unpleasant situations, but nothing they cann't handle.  
Oscar after a few days call them both on the meeting. Oscar's face shows nothing as usual. Initially talk about work. Only at the end mentions their "situation".   
"First and foremost I'm a businessman and I notice that your relationship didn't influence on the job. I don't want to interfere, I just want to say I'm happy for both" Oscar finished. And that was all about.  
When they come out, look up and smile. Jude pulled him by the arm and pushed into his office and lock the door behind them.   
"No one look us for a while" Jude whispering while Zero pulls him near armchairs and by the way he takes off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt " We could wait until we get home..." Zero doesn't stop undoing him.   
"Home?" Zero asked somewhere along the way while kissing him on the neck. " You are constantly in my condo ..." Jude says with a laugh.   
"Are you asking me to move with you?" Zero takes off his own shirt and pants. Jude pushed him into a chair and sit on his lap. Zero pushed tongue in his mouth, so long until both almost remain without air ...  
"And?" Jude asked when they separated for a moment.   
" These are difficult terms for decision.... mmmmm ...... nice, but, you know....my home is where you are ..." Zero finally answered. Both laugh out loud and continue where they left...


End file.
